


Austin Steals The Beach Hut

by Jackdaw816



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Don't Judge Me, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Basically what I thought should have happened in Castaways that turned into my ranting





	Austin Steals The Beach Hut

After all the work Austin did to help the other fucking idiots build their beach hut, they made the stupid mistake of leaving the door open when they went to go fish. So he dashed across the sand and barred the door with a spare piece of wood and the ball of string that he kept for himself.  
The others whined for a bit, but then they fixed the lifeboat and fucked off to go have applesauce. Now the entire island was Austin’s and Austin’s alone. Austin is an overpowered bitch and he knows it. Even when he’s teeny tiny. And he deserves the world. The key to the world.  
Hey, Austin was fucking carrying them. They would have died in the first five minutes if he hadn’t shared his coconuts. They can build their own beach hut. Austin? Austin is the voice of reason and the only one who doesn’t act like a dick ever, even when he’s a villain. So he gets a nice house all for himself. Fuck those other guys, Austin is the best.


End file.
